


Fuzzy Blobs and Sexy Blonds

by SonjaJade



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Honeymoon, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 11:59:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10464396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonjaJade/pseuds/SonjaJade
Summary: Sciezka has lost her glasses on her honeymoon night.





	

**Author's Note:**

> FMA Fic Contest Prompt: Grope

Where can they be, oh where can they be?  
If only I didn’t need them to see!  
Are they here?  Are they there?  
I can’t find them anywhere!  
I’m pawing in the blurry night  
For the spectacles that restore my sight.  
  
Dearest Jean, oh why the hell  
Did you put me under your magic spell?  
You danced me to our private room,  
Our first night as bride and groom…  
You took them off, but at what cost?  
Now my glasses and I are both lost!  
  
Lots of blobs all dark and blurry,  
Then all at once they clear in a hurry!  
He says, “They were on my nightstand,”  
As he takes me by my left hand.  
He pulls me close and we share a kiss.  
“And just where were you going, miss?”  
  
“Nowhere special, just had to pee.”  
I respond almost cheerfully.  
I smack his butt and flash a grin-  
“When I get back, we’ll start again.”  
He whistles low as I walk away.  
“And the glasses stay on!” I remember to say.


End file.
